


Book 1: Water

by RisingShadows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Firebending & Firebenders, How Do I Tag, Past Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and Madison and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But with Madison and I's help? Maybe he'll live long enough to figure it out.





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

Ethan had been watching over his brother ever since they had lost their mother and brother. Ever since a Fire Nation raid had stolen them from him and his father and the rest of the tribe’s warriors had left, seeking revenge against the Fire Nation. 

And the defense of the Tribe had been left to Ethan and Madison. Well, technically only Ethan. But Madison had very quickly decided that she was the second guard and taken to training with Ethan’s boomerang so he had a better chance at getting anywhere with his water bending. He hadn’t gotten as far as he wanted. 

But the two had found that it was more than useful enough when it came to fishing, the ability to simply lift the water that held the fish and drop it onto the snow had made if far easier for the two to gather what they needed for the tribe. 

“If you keep brooding over there Ethan, we won’t have time to train before we have to head back Ethan.” Rising to his feet as he moved away from the edge of the ice Ethan pushed the thoughts away. 

“Let’s get going then. There aren't any fish here.” Raising an eyebrow at him Madison nodded. 

“And you claim to be a sucky waterbender. You can tell when there aren’t any fish.” Smirking as she drew past Madison was quick to push the kayak back into the water before turning towards him. “You coming?”

Sighing as he scrambled down the snow bank to join her Ethan rolled his eyes. “If we’re fast enough we’ll get back before the kids have managed to do too much damage to the walls I was trying to form.”

Pushing away from the ice the two were quiet as the kayak drifted. Madison using the paddle to try and keep it on the right path. Reaching for the water Ethan closed his eyes, breathing out as he reached for the _ pushpull _that was the ocean when he tried to bend. The same feeling he had to move with if he actually wanted to get anything done with his bending. And paused, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his chi brushed against something below them. “Madison, stop. There’s something below us.”

Pulling lightly Ethan flinched at the odd backlash, water around them surging as if whatever it was had pushed back. “Ethan! What did you do?” Clutching at the edge of the kayak, paddle lost and soaking, Madison did not look happy. 

Gasping for breath at the odd pull of the water all Ethan could do was shake his head. “Wasn’t me.” Rising carefully to his feet, Ethan swayed with the kayak as he lifted his arms. Eyes screwed shut in concentration, reached out once more. 

And pulled, water and ice shuddering around them as the odd ice below them surged up wards. And Madison cursed behind him, lunging forward to fling an arm around his waist and knocking both of them out of the kayak. Rolling over as water surged and ice struck, crushing the small kayak between them. “Was that you?”

Shaking his head Ethan watched the odd ball of ice that bobbed to the top. Massive and seemingly glowing. “It was that.”

“A ball of ice? A ball of ice destroyed our kayak and stranded us? Ethan, by Tui and La why would you ever think I'd believe that?” Madison hissed at him as she shook herself and stumbled to her feet, boomerang clutched in one hand. 

Rising shakily to his feet after her Ethan rolled his eyes and stepped forward slowly. “Madison, I think there’s someone inside of it.”

The startled silence beside him was far more understandable than what he was looking at. A figure, eyes and what must have been tattoos glowing within the ice. “What do we do?” Tugging out her boomerang with a shrug Madison stepped forward.

“If it kills us, I blame you.” Taking a deep breath, Madison slammed the boomerang into the ice. Pausing as her arm bounced off before beginning again. “Can’t you bend it open? You’ve pulled ice apart before.”

“No, I wasn’t kidding when I said it was what wrecked the kayak. I accidentally pulled on it, and it pulled back.” Wincing as he thought it through Ethan sighed. “Well actually I think it pushed back, but that’s beside the point.”

Reaching out carefully Ethan let his palm brush the ice as Madison struck again, only to jerk towards her and pull her back as ice creaked, and shattered. A brilliant blue light piercing the sky as the two stared. “That was closer than I’d like to admit.” Slowly stepping forward Madison was careful as she clambered up the slope of snow and ice the collapse had left behind. “Uh, Ethan? Get up here.”

Scrambling to follow Ethan hesitated only a moment before letting himself slide down the slope of snow and scramble towards the small figure curled against a massive creatures side. White fur and a saddle on its back the sleeping figure didn't stir as he dropped to his knees beside the kid. Dressed in orange and yellow, and far less than anyone should wear when traveling so far south, the boy was stirring. 

Gray eyes growing wide as the boy shot upwards with a loud yelp. A blast of wind seeming to toss him 10 feet in the air, and knocking Ethan into the snow bank behind him with a similar yelp. 

“Oh, hi!” Landing lightly the boy shook himself, snow and ice flying everywhere. “Uh, sorry! Will you go penguin sledding with me?” The kid didn’t even pause before shooting past him towards Madison. “Hi! What’s your name?” The cheerful chatter seeming oddly loud across the ice as he swung around. A low groan coming from the massive creature that had been behind him as the kid chattered. “Oh! Appa, you alright buddy?” Shaun couldn’t help but stare as the skid skidded back towards it and jumped. Easily landing on top of its head as he did so, the creature blinking blearily awake. “Aww, I knew you’d be fine buddy!”

Madison’s grip on his upper arm finally prompted Ethan out of his daze as she dragged him free of the snow bank. Muttering yet another soft curse at the sight of wet cloth Madison turned back towards the boy. “What is it?” Ethan didn’t think she’d actually meant to direct the question anywhere, but the kid swung around to answer with the same cheerful look on his face and didn’t even seem to notice their’s. “This is Appa! My flying bison!” Easily jumping from Appa’s back Aang seemed to float down to land on his feet. The same wide smile still on his face. 

“Uh, Ethan. My names Ethan. And this is Madison, of the Southern Water tribe.” Well, one of the Southern water tribes. Everyone knew there were more than one, few people knew enough to differentiate between them unless they actually knew the names of the Chiefs. 

“Oh, is that how were supposed to introduce us? Then I’m Aang, of the Southern Air temple.” Smiling widely the kid shot passed them both. Flittering along the edge of the ice as he darted this way and that. “I’ve never been this far South! Is penguin sledding fun? Monk Gyatso said it was fun.” Chattering on the kid was oblivious to Madisons suddenly tight grip to Ethans upper arm. Her voice a hiss right next to his ear as she drew him back.

“Southern Air temple? But I thought? The Fire Nation?” Half formed sentences and muttered ideas where all Madison managed. Paling as they backed away and she turned towards him. “Ethan, air nomad, he says he's an air nomad!”

Shaking his head as he glanced towards the slowly waking creature, Appa, Ethan sighed. “We need to get back to the village.” As he finished the sentence he turned to find Aang a few feet from them. Smile wide as he watched them. 

“Oh! Do you guys need a ride back to your village? Appa can take us!” Aang didn’t pause for their response before jumping up and onto Appa’s back. Madison and Ethan inching forward before Ethan shrugged and stepped forward to scramble up and into the saddle, turning back to offer his hand to pull Madison up.

Grinning back at them Aang lifted the reins. “Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!” Below them the beast groaned, lifted its head and then launched itself into the air with a powerful sweep of its tail. Seeming to hang there for a moment before dropping down into the water with a splash. “Appa? Yip yip!?” A soft grumbling sound was all they received as the bison instead began to swim. 

“Flying bison. Sure, and Shaun's your flying brother.” Madison’s muttered complaints didn’t seem to reach the kid as Ethan poked her. 

“Appa’s just a bit tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see.” Ok so maybe the kid had heard Madison. 

“Fine. Then let’s get some rest while we have the time.” Madison had clearly meant that as the end of the conversation, rolling over and laying her head on her arm as Aang stepped over to join them in the saddle. Dropping down to lay beside her and closing his eyes the kid seemed to fall asleep in seconds. 

Turning away with a shrug Ethan instead reached for the water. Hand sweeping up in what he hoped was an approximation of the water whip Kanna had told him about. The village elder had said that she had told him all she truly could of water bending, including what she had learned before coming South from the Northern tribe. 

So far, all Ethan could manage with any grace was small tendrils that he could sweep around him. Though they were useless in a fight, it was more than nothing. And as Madison liked to say, it was something to build on. 

“Ethan, do you think he knows what happened to the avatar?” Madison’s voice was barely a whisper, her eyes locked on the kid as he slept. All he could offer was a shrug of his shoulders, threading water through his fingers as they moved through the water. 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

It wasn’t long after that that Madison rose to her feet. Spear in hand and a grin flashing across her face. “Village is in sight Ethan, wake the kid?” Following her eyes he can’t decide whether to be excited or give into the odd feeling of dread that’s followed him ever since they found the kid in the iceberg. “Ethan?”

“Yeah, yeah got it.” Turning away Ethan is quick to wake the boy, one hand on his shoulder as he shook him gently. Ignoring the sound of Madison stepping off the massive bison to head into the village. Most likely to gather the villagers to meet Aang.

“Aang? Aang wake up. We’re at the village.” As the boy finally woke up, snapping up and into a sitting position as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Waiting a moment Ethan nods before turning away. Leading Aang away from Appa and towards the village, snow drifts the base for half formed walls and small tents dotting the snow. 

“Aang, whole village. Whole village Aang.” Madison’s introduction was quick and to the point before she turned once more towards Kanna. Ignoring Aang’s friendly bow and excited grin as he stood, staff clenched in one hand. 

Kanna is silent only a moment longer before bowing back herself. “Well Aang. No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years, until Madison and Ethan found you that is.” A moment of silence more Kanna’s eyes locked onto the small boy shrewd and careful in her contemplation before they soften. “We had thought they were extinct.” 

Aang hesitated a moment, glancing between Ethan and Kanna before speaking. “Extinct?” And that was Ethan’s cue to step in.

“Aang, this is Kanna. She’s generally in charge of the tribe when Chief Hakoda isn’t here.” His change of subject was definitely not missed by the adults of the tribe, though it did seem that the kids all missed. Save maybe Shaun, who was watching him with a solemn look on his face. Ethan was hoping they’d be able to avoid any more questions, and maybe drag Aang into one of the tents. There was no way he wasn’t cold with the amount of layers he was wearing. 

“What’s the stick thing?” And maybe he wasn’t going to be able to drag him away from the kids anyways.

“Oh! This is my staff!” Aang was definitely suitably distracted from being informed about the genocide of his people though. “I use it to fly.” And with that he snapped it to the side, red wings sliding out and into place as Aang leaped. And took flight. 

Banking through the air above them with a loud woop as the children trailed after him on the ground. Eyes wide and chattering voices filled with amazement. “Does this mean you could help Ethan with his water bending?” Shauns voice was higher than the rest. Clearly hoping for a response as Aang landed. 

“Wait, Ethan’s a waterbender? You're a waterbender?” Sighing as Aang swung around yo face him Ethan nodded. And then shrugged. 

“Well, kind of.” Turning away as Kanna called the villagers once more, Ethan moved to join Shaun on the outskirts of the throng of people, Madison two steps behind him.

“Back to your tasks everyone, Ethan I have need of you.” Trailing after her Ethan kept his head down. 

“Do you hope to learn anything from him Ethan?” He voice was careful, almost hesitant in a way it rarely was. Hesitating Ethan instead looked out across the ice and away from the village before nodding.

“He’s a real airbender Kanna. He’s proven that. Maybe I could learn something from him?” Waiting for Kanna’s answer to that was almost more nerve wracking than waiting for her first question. 

“Do not put all of your hopes in one boy Ethan, that is all that I ask.” Nodding quickly Ethan flashed a small smile her way.

“Of course not Kanna.”

“And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Gran-Gran boy?”

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Madison sighed quietly where she was standing. Watching the younger children as they push at the snow around her. Tasked with keeping them busy she had quickly run out of fake drills and games she could teach them under the guise of preparing them to defend the tribe. 

Now, they were supposed to be building up the walls of the village. Mostly, they were pushing snow around and dunking each other in it while she supervised. Distracted enough for now. Until of course, Aang came along. Trailing up with wide eyes as he watched the kids. 

“Why are you having them do that?” The question was asked with the same air of a child. And no idea why in the world the village would want a wall, no matter how useless of one it was.

“The war. Why else?” And ok, maybe Madison needed to work on her tact. But the kid hadn’t asked a particularly bright question, she wasn’t going to give him a particularly thorough answer. Staring up at her for a moment Aang was silent. 

And then his attention was gone captured by something further away with the speed of a polar-dog that had spotted a tiger seal. “Penguin!”

And he was off, darting across the snow and ice with a speed Madison attributed to his bending as Ethan muttered under his breath to her left. Closing his eyes for a moment Ethan was silent, and then he set off after the kid. Waving one hand in Madison direction as he went and disappearing over the ridge of snow that Aang had crossed. 

As he neared the beach Ethan paused. Watching as Aang trailed behind penguin after penguin. Missing every one of them at the last second and stumbling back to his feet to chase another. 

“Aang.” Ethan’s call went mostly ignored. A quick glance his way and Aang was back to chasing the birds. “Aang, you’re never going to catch one that way.” That drew him up short, turning to face Ethan with a frown. “Here Aang, I’ll show you if you’ll tell me anything you think will help me learn water bending.” 

“Yeah! But, you know I’m an airbender, shouldn’t you learn from a water bender in your tribe?” Aang’s question was clearly oblivious. But that didn’t stop the flash of pain as Ethan moved towards him. 

“I’m the only waterbender here Aang, the last one left in the tribe.” Well aside from the Chief’s daughter, but he’d taken her and his son with him when they’d left. Talking about finding someone who could teach them, maybe even taking them to the North Pole. 

Ethan had not been taken. 

“What about the North Pole? They’ve got to have water bending masters! Right?” Watching the boy for a moment longer Ethan sighed. 

Shrugging lightly as he reached into his pocket. “Yeah, the Northern tribe probably still has benders. But we haven’t had any contact with our sister tribe in a long time.” Raising an eyebrow in aang’s direction as he swept his arm out to indicate the ice around him. “Not exactly take a right at the second iceberg situation. It's the other side of the world.” 

“Then I’ll take you! I’ve got a flying bison remember?” The cheerful announcement blindsided Ethan who turned to stare at the kid a moment longer before shaking his head as if to clear it.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve never left before.” And Shaun, he couldn’t leave Shaun behind. Sighing he shook his head. “I’ll think about it Aang, now didn’t I tell you I’d take you penguin sledding?” And the distraction was beyond successful. 

It was a few minutes of watching Aang chase the penguins some more that Ethan finally decided he’d done so long enough. “Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe.” And as Aang turned towards him, Ethan tossed the fish. Aang’s hands coming up and catching it just in time as the penguins swarmed surrounding him in seconds. 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

“It’s been a while since I’ve been out penguin sledding, at least since the last time we let the kids do it.” Sliding across the ice, Ethan wasn’t sure if Aang heard him or not. At least not until the kid responded. Whooping as he flew across the ice and turning a wide grin Ethan’s way.

“You are still a kid!”

Technically at 16 Ethan was a man of the tribe. Not a kid. But maybe that wasn’t how it worked with airbenders, how would he know. 

“Woah.” And suddenly Aang stopped turning towards him with imploring eyes. “What’s that?” Ethan winced turning towards the massive metal object sticking out of the ice before him. 

“A fire navy ship Aang. Come on, we should head back to the village.” As he began to turn away Ethan snarled a curse swinging back around to see Aang continuing towards the ship instead.

“Aang, Aang stop. This ship may be trapped. No one of the tribe goes near it, not even warriors!” Ethan’s voice echoed across the ice and even knowing the ship had to be empty he couldn’t help but wince. “Aang stop!” Aang didn’t even slow down. Glancing over his shoulder for only a moment as he continued on. 

“If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear. That’s what Master Gyatso used to say.” Cursing under his breath Ethan jogged after him. 

“Aang, this ship has haunted my tribe since Kanna was a little girl, it was part of the first raids. We have to leave; _ now _.” Ethan’s voice was nothing more than a hiss, unease prickling across his spine as Aang climbed through the gaping hole at the water line of the ship.

And finally Aang turned to face him. Face a mask of frustration and confusion as he glared at Ethan. “Just stop, stop. I have friends all over the world, even in the fire nation and i’ve never heard of a war!” The frustration leaking into Aang’s voice was undercut with fear. 

Ethan stepped forward, careful not to touch the ship and keeping his feet firmly on the ice as he reached for Aang. Laying one hand on the kids shoulder as he spoke. “Aang, how long were you stuck in that iceberg?”

“I don’t know, a, a few days? Or something?” Aang’s frustration was giving way to the fear he’d been hiding. Wringing his hands in front of him Aang glanced through the dark ship. 

“Aang, I think it's been longer than that.” Sighing Ethan closed his eyes for a moment running a hand through his hair before meeting Aang’s eyes again. “Aang, I think its been closer to 100 years.” Aang was shaking his head before Ethan had even finished the sentence, an argument already on the tip of his tongue as Ethan pushed on. “Aang, think about it. This war has been going on for a century, and yet you haven’t even heard of it.” SHaking his head again Ethan held Aang’s gaze.

“You don’t know because, somehow, you’ve been stuck in that iceberg for 100 years. And we just got you out.” Ethan fell silent as Aang drew back, hands coming up to clutch at either side of his head and eyes wide with the sudden realization of just what had happened. 

“A hundred years?” His voice barely a whisper as he sunk to the floor. CLosing his eyes for a moment Ethan forced himself to move slowly stepping forward and into the ship before lowering himself to one knee beside the kid. 

“Aang, I’m sorry. I really am. But maybe there’s some bright side to this” Falling silent Ethan reached out, gently wrapping his arm around the kids shoulders. The same way he did for Shaun on occasion. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Helping Aang to his feet, Ethan couldn’t stop the burst of frustration as instead of heading out the hole Aang turned and moved further in. “Aang, Aang!” And that was when Aang froze. One foot raised halfway through taking a step as he turned to meet Ethan’s eyes. 

“You, uh, you know what you said about traps?” And the ship came to life. Steam filling the room and machinery around them activating as Ethan lunged forward and grabbed Aang’s arm. 

“Out we have to get out.” And behind him, a gate fell. And they were trapped. Aang squirming in his grip as he glanced up at the hole in the roof of the ship. 

“I can get us out! But you have to hang on.” And with that, Aang grabbed his arm and pulled, wind whipping around them as it lifted them. Tossing them free of the ship and into the snow that surrounded it. 

Just in time for them to watch the flare that shot up after them. Sparks trailing through the air after it, until it exploded. 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Norman was silent as he watched the flare rise. High above the ice, sparks and smoke trailing with it. 

“Well then my Prince. I assume we’ll be heading there next?” Blake clearly expected him to agree. Tone sharp and cool as Norman forced himself to nod. Turning instead to look up at Lieutenant Jee. 

“The water tribe village, there. That is where will go. It is where they will be hiding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you like it! I'll try and keep it coming but it may take a while, I'm a few weeks from the start of college and don't know how much time I'll have to write.


	2. The Avatar Returns

“Aang’s back!” The loud cry from the group Madison had ordered to keep an eye out was Madison’s queue to strike. Stalking towards the brat as the kids surrounded him. 

“What were you thinking? That you’d bring the fire nation down on our heads? Maybe they’d be more helpful? More sympathetic?” Madison didn’t hold back this time. Not with her questions and definitely not with her anger. 

“It-it was an accident! I didn’t mean to walk into the trap!” Aang’s defense was the last thing Madison wanted to hear. Spear held in one hand and eyes sweeping over to wear Ethan stood, his own look of frustrated determination on his face she waited for him to speak. 

“Aang didn’t know that the ship would be trapped. And I followed him to try and prevent him from, well tripping the trap.” A frustrated sigh as Ethan ran a hand through his hair and glanced away before locking eyes with Madison once more. “You could see how well that turned out.”

It was then that Kanna finally spoke. “You knew not to enter that ship Ethan, you knew it was a trap!” Falling silent for a moment Kanna turned instead towards Aang. “And what of you airbender? Would you ignore an airbending master’s warnings so easily as you did ours?” And now Madison saw just what was happening here. Aang had brought it upon himself, but Madison couldn’t help but think it slightly more harsh than was necessary. “Have you no trust in the tribe?”

With a deep breath Madison stepped forward. “Warriors, away from the foreigner. Now.” Waiting for only a moment as the kids shifted and moved towards her and Kanna instead before she forced herself to continue. “The foreigner is banned from our villager. He must leave before nightfall.” She stood still for a moment. Awaiting any arguments, from the kids, or from Aang himself. And turned away when nothing but silence greeted her. 

The crunch of snow as the children followed Madison away, Ethan moving quickly to join her. As the two broke away, the children flocking away to find another game to play, Madison turned towards him and waited. 

With a sigh Ethan finally spoke. “He entered the ship even after I had told him it would have traps.” Glaring towards the spot Aang stood beside Appa, clearly uncertain of what he should be doing, Ethan forced himself to take a deep breath. “Madison, he doesn’t know anything about the war. _ Anything _.” Groaning Ethan pressed the palm of his hand into his forehead as Madison winced.

“So maybe he doesn’t understand why it was so important. But you told him it was dangerous, and he ignored you. That’s what you said happened.” Ethan nodded. Eyes locked on the snow at their feet before he looked up at her again. “Ethan, you can’t blame yourself for this. No matter what happens, it isn’t your fault.”

“Mads, he offered to take me to the North Pole. To find me someone that could teach me.” Ethan barely allowed his voice to reach a whisper. Turning away from the rest of the village as he said it. And Madison couldn’t help but stare.

“He offered to what?” She hadn’t meant to yelp but the sound carried. And as heads turned towards them she lowered her voice harshly to whisper again. “He offered that Ethan? And you didn’t say yes?”

Ethan stared back. “No, I, I’d have to leave Shaun Madison.” Madison turned away. Looking Shaun instead as Ethan stared at her. Jaw set stubbornly. “Ethan, if you told Shaun this. What would he tell you to do?”

Groaning Ethan turned away from her. “Madison, I really hate your logic sometimes.”

Grinning slightly Madison turned away. “You can find the kid before he leaves to discuss it. First, we have work to do.” And with a deep breath she called the children to attention. “All right, we don’t know when the Fire nation may arrive. So first steps first, the walls need to be packed. Get to it.”

* * *

Madison stood on the highest point within the village. Ethan to her left and both of them watching the steady crawl of Fire Nation ship. Smoke curling high above it as it drew closer and figures visible on the deck. 

“Well, at least we had some time to prepare the village.” Madison had never been an amazing optimist. Ethan couldn’t blame her. Calling for the children to draw back from the walls and watching as the adults of the village swarmed into sight. A small cluster forming at the center, all watching the steady approach of the ship.

It wasn’t long before the ship stopped, opening to allow the soldiers within out. And they were led by one boy. Standing back straight and dressed in the dark armor of the Fire Nation the boy stopped before them. Amber eyes sweeping across the assembled tribe members as his men fanned out behind him. 

“Where is the Avatar?” Ethan freezes, stares into eyes he swears he recognizes. The face of a boy he could swear he’d seen before. 6 years ago, 6 years ago on the same day his brother died. That same day his parents died. 

Madison is the first to step forward. Spear held tightly in one hand. Lunging forward in and sweeping at the boy’s legs even as the boy turned to face her. And sprang backwards. A quick back bend out of the way of her following thrust before striking. 

The spear snapping in half before a flaming kick barely missed her face, sweeping through the air less than a foot from her head as he swung around to face her once more. Amber eyes narrowed and a dangerous set to his shoulders. 

“The Avatar. Where are they.” This time, it isn’t a question but an order. The boys shoulders set and his eyes locked on Ethan’s. “You’re a brave warrior girl, but you don’t have the training to stand up to imperial fire benders. Answer my question, and we will leave.”

It was only a second later when the sudden gust of wind went over Ethan’s head. Aang, lunging forward with a sweeping kick that the Fire Nation boy barely avoided in time. Rolling across the ice before rising back to his feet, fire around his palms as he swept them up and turned on the boy.

“Hey Ethan, Madison!” Aang’s sheepish grin almost made Ethan want to shake the kid. Madison just groaned quietly before letting her face smack lightly against her palm.

Madison narrowed her eyes a second later as she turned back to the Fire Nation boy. “This kid’s a menace Ethan.”

“Looking for me?” Aang’s voice echoed out over the ice as the boy stepped forward to face him. A once over and the boy paused.

“You’re an airbender. You’re the avatar?” The clear disbelief was under cut with something Ethan couldn’t pinpoint. Frustration maybe? Annoyance? 

Madison’s muttered disbelief to his right, was all the more believable as Aang puffed up. “You’re just a child!” That was definitely not what he expected the boy to focus on. Last airbender alive standing directly in front of him and his main focus was the fact that Aang was a kid?

“Well you’re just a teenager!” Aang really needed to work on his comeback. Stepping forward to join Madison, Ethan focused once more on the line of firebending soldiers waiting for the chance to back the firebender up.

Just in time for the firebender to lunge. Kick after kick sending flames towards the airbender, each nearly reaching him before being deflected as Aang twirled his staff. Instead continuing towards Ethan’s tribe. 

As the tribe cried out, scrambling back as fire dissipated feet in front of them Aang hesitated. Turning to glance back at the elders and children he was defending. 

“Wait! If I go with you, will you promise to leave them alone?” The question was frantic, Aang’s grip on his staff going lax as he waited for the firebenders response. And dammit, Ethan really did want to shake the brat now.

Finally the boy nodded, a flick of one hand ordering Aang towards him as he straightened out of the firebending stance. “Ready the ship.” The boy’s sharp order was followed quickly as they ushered the airbender aboard and the ship closed.

An older voice rising above the din with another order. “Head a course to the Fire Nation of course.”

* * *

“Madison. We have to go after him.” Ethan couldn’t believe the words he’d just said. A pack slung over one shoulder as he waited for Madison’s response. 

“I know.” And it was just as clear that Madison couldn’t believe her own words as well. “Canoe’s this way, if we’re quick we can catch them before they reach open water. If we don’t they can outpace us any day.”

“And just where do the two of you think you’re going.” Kanna’s voice behind them was the first sign that anyone had caught on. Ethan had already told Shaun, made sure Shaun agreed that he had to go before even going to Madison with it. 

For a moment the two stared at each other eyes locked before they turned slowly towards Kanna instead. A severe look on her face that broke the moment the two had turned towards him. 

“It will be a long trip. The tribe gathered what we could, take them.” The bundles she offered, wrapped in the blue cloth of the water tribe. “The two of you, have given this tribe hope. Never forget that.” Stepping back she nodded once as the two shared a quick glance.

“Ethan, Shaun will be safe with the tribe. And know this, you found the Avatar for a reason. Your fates are intertwined.” A sigh and a flash of grief across her face as she looked between the two Kanna nodded once more. “The spirit’s have seen to that.” 

Turning away Kanna left, returning to the village in silence. “You know, Madison. We’re never catching a war ship in a canoe.” 

Groaning to his left Madison nodded. “I know.” 

“So that means?”

“Yeah.”

“Flying bison?”

“Yeah. Flying bison.”

* * *

Norman stood silent at the bow of the ship. The avatar in front of him hands bound behind him, and a guard on either side of him. “This will make an excellent gift to the Fire Lord. General Blake.” Thrusting the staff towards his uncle by adoption Norman refused to allow his eyes to shift from the child avatar before him. 

It was going to be a long day. Especially if he was going to have to decide what to do about _ this _. “Take him to the hold immediately.” Turning on his heel, Norman began walking. Hands clenched at his side and a stress headache already forming. 

Stumbling through the door of his own room Norman forced himself to keep moving. Hands clutching onto the edge of the small desk he had forced into the room as he glared down at the map laid out on it. This was not how this was supposed to go. Why in Agni’s name was the damned Avatar at the South Pole? It made no tactical sense!

It couldn’t be for a waterbending master. There weren’t anymore waterbenders left in the tribe, his parents had seen to that. 

Growling under his breath Norman finally forced himself to straighten. Releasing his grip on the desk as he took a step back. And forced himself to breath. He couldn’t appear out of sorts before the men, and especially one Ex-General Carter Blake. He didn’t have time to deal with the man when he still after three years hadn’t figured out why the man was traveling aboard his damned ship. 

Time to face the music, maybe the Avatar would figure it out on his own. Norman certainly didn’t want to have to be the one to do it.

* * *

Aang glanced quickly between the two soldiers escorting him. “So.” Pausing as the two seemed to hesitate, sharing a glance over his head as he spoke. “You’ve never fought an airbender before huh?” The immediate tensing of their shoulders was more than enough for Aang to decide it was time to act.

The harsh order for silence that followed it only making him decide how to act. “Well, I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back.”

As the guard to his left reached forward, preparing to open the door before them Aang took a deep breath. And moved. Blowing the guard in front of him into the door with a harsh crack and flinging both the other guard and himself down the hall way they’d just come down. Landing hard atop the other guard Aang grinned. 

“Hah, told you I could.” 

Scrambling to his feet Aang hesitated only a moment before heading down the hallway in search of his staff, hands still secured behind his back. He’d only made it partway down the hallway before a raised voice behind him alerted the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers to the turn of events.

“The Avatar has escaped!”

* * *

“What was it Aang said when he was trying to get this thing to fly again?” Madison's question only earns a quiet groan as Ethan wracks his memory for the answer. 

“It started with a y right? And it was the same thing twice.” And Ethan comes up with nothing useful. Madison cursing quietly to his left.

“Come on Appa, it was Appa right? We believe in you. You can fly to save Aang right buddy?” Madison's pleading earns a what Ethan thinks may have been a yawn from the animal as it slaps its tail into the water. 

“Ugh, uh, yep yep? Yic Yic?” Ethan’s effort was useless as the creature seemed to pause. Head tilted in the water and the groaned once more as it continued through the water. 

“That’s it! Yip yip!” Madison’s triumphant cry was undercut by her following yelp as the massive air bison rose from the water with a powerful sweep of its tail and launched them into the air. 

“Ethan, Ethan we’re flying!” Madison’s glanced his way as she called out, eyes wide with surprise as the bison rose further into the air. And then her face hardened, resolve in her eyes as she spoke again. “Find Aang Appa.”

* * *

Aang had definitely not thought this through. Not that he was very good at thinking things through. But he’d told himself he’d learn from it after the last time!

Admittedly, the last time was when he’d woken up the day before after running away from the Air Temple and then been informed that he was 100 years late to a war he knew nothing about. Maybe he hadn’t been trying hard enough, or maybe he just didn’t know how to grow up. 

Now, sprinting down one hallway after another he was starting to grow nervous. He had yet to find his staff and he was half certain he’d been going in circles. Skidding around another corner Aang felt his eyes grow wide as he met the helmeted face of a fire nation soldier. 2 others sanding at either shoulder as they lifted their weapons. 

“You haven’t seen my staff around, have you?” The question went unanswered as Aang shot forward, running up one wall and across the ceiling in a series of circles before landing behind them and continuing forward. Tossing a quick, “Thanks anyway,” over his shoulder as he ran Aang skidded around yet another corner. 

The next corridor held only one soldier, a soldier who wasted no time in flinging a fireball at him. With a few quick steps, Aang sprang upwards. Twisting to ensure he could tear the rope binding his hands on the guards helmet while taking the man to the ground. 

Springing back to his feet with a quick grin, Aang continued on. Opening doors and moving down hallways as he listened for the tell tell sound of footsteps and armor coming after him. 

It was at nearly the end of the second hallway after he had freed his hands that he flung a door open and found his staff. Leaned against the opposite wall as Aang shot towards It.

“Looks like I underestimated you Avatar.” Aang froze, swinging around to face the pale face of the teenager who’d forced him to come aboard the ship. Aang met the other’s glare for only a moment before he began to step back, opening his mouth to try once more for a peaceful ending only to fling himself out of the way of a blast of fire that struck the wall to his left. In-between him and the door.

Struggling to dodge, Aang stumbled. Chest heaving as he tried to draw in air that was already being eaten by flames and legs weak beneath him as he flung himself throughout the room desperately to dodge the blasts of flame that always seemed to only just miss him.

It was just as he was beginning to falter that Aang’s eyes landed on the tapestry, and he moved. Leaping towards it and pulling it from the wall as he twisted and lunged across the room. Wrapping the older boy in it as he went and scrambling for his staff as he ignored the other’s struggling behind him. 

Without a second thought Aang turned and ran, missing the look on the teens face as he slipped free of the tapestry with little effort and rose to his feet. Glancing towards the empty door before turning instead to begin righting the things knocked over by the fight.

It was as Aang scrambled onto the deck that the teen caught up to him a hiss before the boy spoke. “What is that?”

Appa, Aang had never been happier to see Appa. Aside from maybe when the bison had become his, or when they’d first met, or- wait he was getting off topic. 

Aang had never been happier to see Appa, though he was fairly surprised by the two Water Tribe figures standing on his back. A blast of fire singing his back was the only thing that dragged him back to the continued fight. Turning to face the teen once more and sweeping his staff up to block a second blast.

It wasn’t long after that Aang was a second too late and the blast far too close. Flinging him back and over the railing, Madison and Ethan’s voices crying out over his head as he went under water. 

* * *

“Aang, Aang!” Ethan could only watch in growing frustration as the younger boy fell, and then he moved. Leaping from Appa’s back onto the deck of the ship below and darting towards the edge of the ship the kid had fallen from. 

And then the water began to rise, the thin form of Aang within it. Eyes and tattoos glowing as he rose into the air, a spout of water beneath him. Landing on the deck just past Ethan, water forming a ring around him and then snapping out wards. 

It was Ethan’s own bending that saved him from going overboard like the fire nation soldiers did.Water freezing to ice inches before it could strike him. 

For a moment Aang wobbled on his feet, the glow fading as he stumbled and fell. Ethan skidding up next to him a moment later and dropping to one knee. 

“Are you okay Aang?” Ethan’s question was met with a tied grin as the kid stumbled to his feet. 

“Thanks for coming! But my staff, do you know where it is?” Aang swayed again, blinking as he glanced across the mostly empty deck for a moment. From the water pooled across it to the door that led lower, still open from when he had come out of it. 

“I’ve got your staff Aang, let’s get out of here.” Madison stood beside him, staff in one hand and boomerang in the other as pounding feet echoed from the bowels of the ship. The guards that hadn’t been washed completely off the deck moving towards them. 

With a deep breath Ethan turned to face them, and lashed out. One hand sweeping outwards as ice crackled towards the small group of firebenders. Trapping them ankle deep in ice as he turned back towards Aang. 

“Time to go Aang. We can’t stay any longer or they’ll manage to get free.” Ethan didn’t wait for an answer, already moving to clamber up on Appa’s back as Madison joined him. 

“Yip yip.” Madison was at the reigns before Aang was even fully atop the bison's back. Offering him the reigns as he scrambled over to her and gladly climbing back into the saddle a moment later. 

“We need to get those in the water out as quickly as possible. I don’t care about chasing the Avatar if it means abandoning my men General.” Norman had always hated having these arguments. He knew the crew hadn’t chosen to sail under him, they had just been unlucky. Captain Jee had once said that he’d pissed off the wrong General. 

But even then, he wouldn’t abandon his men, no matter if Blake thought they had a good chance of capturing the Avatar. He was on a flying beast, if he caught sight of them all he needed to do to get away was fly over the ice. 

“Aang. Why didn’t you mention you were the Avatar?” Madison was careful to keep her voice calm as she voiced the questions. Her eyes locked on the clouds around them instead of on the boy in front of her. 

Slumping slightly Aang turned away, arms crossed in front of him as he stared down at a spot on the saddle. “Because, well I never really wanted to be.” 

Ethan turned slightly, inspecting the boy before speaking himself. “Aang, the world’s been waiting for the Avatar for 100 years. They’ve been waiting for you to return, for this war to end.”

Aang stared for a moment, mouth opening and closing as his face twisted with frustration. “How do I end a war that I don’t even understand? How do I end a war when I don’t even know why it started?”

“The basics of course. You start with the bending, then we move from there. Pick your battles Aang, you can’t do it all at once.” Madison was matter of fact. Calm and precise as she turned to face the younger kid. 

“So, water first right? Then earth and fire.” Ethan named them slowly, glancing between the two as he leaned back. 

“Yeah, that’s what the monks told me.”

“So the North Pole is our first step. We can find a water bending master for Aang.” Ethan grinned as the decision was made glancing towards Madison as she leaned forward with a wide grin of her own. 

“You can learn too Ethan! I said I’d help you find a master.”

“And Madison, I'm sure you'll get to fight some firebenders along the way. You’ll probably beat them without any help too yeah?” Ethan couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as Madison’s eyes lit up. 

“I better you brat.”

“Then we’re in this together. Madison, Aang.”

It was then that Aang met them with a blinding smile as he slapped a scroll down on the saddle in front of them. “All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here.”

“Okay, and what’s there exactly?”

“Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun.”

All Ethan and Madison could do in response was stare as the kid grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter took a bit longer than expected to finish up but it's finally here! Comment and Kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many wip and I only keep adding more. Updates for this will probably take a while, but I will be following mostly along with the main story line. It will not all go the same way, but they will face the same situations.


End file.
